Many types of electrical junction boxes have been provided for connection to a surface. These boxes provide electrical connection from an electrical conduit to a junction carried within the box structure.
Existing junction boxes present a number of problems to the industry. First, existing boxes consist of at least two different parts requiring two different molds with the associated expense of manufacturing of the boxes. Second, the boxes have been equipped only with apertures for securing the box to a surface at the corners of the box structure. Placement of the apertures in the corners of the box makes it difficult to mount the boxes in areas such as the underside corner of a table, chair, or cabinet when the box is to be attached to an article of furniture.
A number of junction boxes exhibiting these problems can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,630,406 to Hammes; 4,428,492 to Jorgensen; 4,247,738 to Bonato; and Des. 260,090 to Hughes et al. Each of these patents require a number of separately manufactured parts and are difficult to install.